


professor sonia's analyzation

by bes_ang_lala



Series: lionheartshipping feat. trans leon [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Fondling, Gender Dysphoria, Lionheartshipping, Porn With Plot, Trans Leon, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, but only to sonia and not leon!!, just slight ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-20 13:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bes_ang_lala/pseuds/bes_ang_lala
Summary: Leon has always been giving Sonia a "champion time" through being her self-proclaimed service top (not that she complains), but she wants to give back to him.Leon feels a bit hesitant, but says yes.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Sonia
Series: lionheartshipping feat. trans leon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793245
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	professor sonia's analyzation

**Author's Note:**

> HJSDJGHASD THIS IS LITERALLY MY FIRST EVER FIC please english isn't my first language and iM TECHNICALLY ILLITERATE but something just came to life within me on wanting more trans leon content ngl (that doesnt result to bottoming, exactly!!)
> 
> btw, i'm using the masculine terms to refer to leon's junk-

Leon and Sonia had been dating for almost a year now.

After the tournament with Hop’s rival becoming the new champion, Leon was finally able to step down from his position, away from all the stress that came from being the top trainer of the Galar region. Sure, he missed it, but not as much as he missed the freedom that came along with being a regular trainer. It was with a sigh of relief that Leon allowed himself to rekindle with several people in his hometown. Especially with one specific individual.

The two were able to reconnect with one another, mending and remembering the times they had in the past, almost completely forgetting why they had grown apart in the first place. Despite the person Leon was; always so headstrong, charismatic, and bold, it was to Sonia’s surprise how slowly he took their relationship. It almost made her wonder if he really did want to be with her, but she knew.

They’ve known each other for a long time, and she’s known Leon longer than anyone. With the built “champion” facade he’s gotten used to after building it up all those years, Sonia knew how hesitant and unsure he could still be. After all, she could still remember how much she had to reassure him on so many things.

On how boys could have long hair.

How long lashes made him handsome.

And how it was okay to hold another girl’s hand.

They were a cute couple; the professor and the ex-champion now chairman being the perfect pair anyone could ask for. The friendly rivalry still going on between the romantic gestures they gave each other.

Sonia, relieved that he didn’t have to wear that stupid champion get-up anymore, would dress up her boyfriend on the latest fashion trends in Galar. Leon, on the other hand, would take his girlfriend around the region for sight-seeing and expensive dates only someone like the ex-champion could afford.

From dates and hand-holding, of course things would go even farther and hotter. They both wanted each other, but to Sonia’s dismay, Leon refused to be touched. He proudly referred to himself as a “service top” whenever he gave her a so-called “champion time” (god, she still loves and hates him for calling it that). She couldn’t complain, though. The kisses he left all over her body were irresistible, and the way he moved into her drove Sonia mad every single time.

Leon and Sonia had been dating for almost a year now...and she’s never even seen her boyfriend half-naked at the very least.

She understood his dysphoria, considering he hasn’t had any sort of surgery yet. As much as Sonia loved the attention Leon gave her, she wanted to give back. But she also wanted to make sure that he wanted it, and that he was okay with it.

“You okay there, babe?”

A voice interrupted her thoughts, snapping her out of it.

Leon chuckled, lifting his head.

“Seem pretty deep in thought while you’ve literally got a finger inside you.”

He gently removed his fingers from inside her, a sigh leaving Sonia’s mouth.

The young professor looked at herself; her wavy ginger hair splayed all over the place, pale skin with love bites full on display, and her legs open for her lover. She looked at Leon; his purple hair was just as messy, but he continued to wear a loose shirt (along with his binder underneath) along with a pair of casual shorts (he still wasn’t sure about being in his underwear like that).

“Wanna stop? I’m cool with it.”

He was always so considerate, so kind to everyone, especially her. She wanted to give back.

“Leon, I’ve got a favour to ask.”

Tilting his head, he opened his mouth to say ‘sure!’ right away, before Sonia placed a finger on his lips to shush him.

“Hear me out first before you agree, you dork!”

She snickered, earning an eye-roll and a shrug from the other.

“It’s a big favour, but only if you’re okay with it.”

Leon blinked, wondering why she seemed rather serious about it.

“I’m listening.“

There was a pregnant pause between the two of them before Sonia, with both determination and lust in her eyes, looked straight into Leon and opened her mouth to say:

“…I want to blow you.”

The ex-champion choked on his own saliva, coughing in shock as his cheeks turned a dark shade of red. His breathing became irregular, shoulders tensed. “ _Wh-What?!_ “

Sonia calmly repeated herself. “I want to give you a blowjob.“

“I-I heard you the first time..!”

Leon covered his face, his entire body temperature rising as the tips of his ears also began to turn red.

The young professor began to explain, sitting up from her previous position on the bed. “I barely get to touch you during sex, or, or, make you feel good since you’re the only one doing all the work, Leon!”

Still keeping his face covered, he moved his fingers, allowing a peek at his girlfriend as she spoke to him.

“I want to do the same to you and just…show you how much I love you.”

The ex-champion sighed into his hands, turning his head away from Sonia.

Afraid she crossed the line, she immediately panicked.

“If you don’t want to, it’s still okay! I totally respect your boundaries and I understand if you prefer not to be touched-”

“N-No, no, it’s really…not the case.“

Leon finally raised his head, unsure about keeping his eyes on her or elsewhere from sheer embarrassment.

“It just…it still doesn’t feel right for me, you know? I do want to have sex like a normal guy would, and listen, I always dream about having real junk and actually being able to feel things or use it or…whatever!”

He let out a nervous laugh, shaking his head. “Hah! I-I’m getting flustered..!”

“Basically what I’m trying to say is,” he sighed, finally locking his gaze with the other, “I just wish I had a guy’s body…”

“But you _do_.”

Sonia placed a hand on his thigh.

“Out of all the guys I’ve seen and met, you literally have the hottest damn body, you idiot! Do you have any idea how much I have to hold back wanting to choke on your dick?”

The two rivals laughed.

“Alright, alright.” The laughter died down to chuckles and giggles. “You’re completely naked and I’m still clothed. What are we waiting for? Ready to show me a champion time?? Or rather…” He smirked, wiggling his eyebrows. “Ready to analyse me, professor..?”

Sonia pushed him playfully, cheeks reddening. “Oh, you!!”

“Okay, seriously though? Just promise you won’t…you know,” his voice went silent and decided to finish his sentence with a hand motion of a finger going inside his fist.

“Promise.”

“Thanks, babe.“

The two leaned in for a gentle kiss, Sonia, with the consent to touch him more, wrapped her arms around his neck as she pressed her bare chest against his bound one. Before the kiss deepened further, she broke away to ask permission.

“Is it okay if I..?”

She tugged on the loose shirt he was wearing.

There was a hum of hesitation before he replied, “Maybe…maybe not the binder.”

“Gotcha, babe.”

And with another quick kiss, Sonia, with much satisfaction, tugged Leon’s shirt off over his head, his head of purple hair getting messier by the second.

She was used to seeing his arms on display, but it was something else to finally have a gander at his torso.

Sonia knew Leon trained. Yes, he trained his Pokémon most of the time, but oh, did he train alright. Her eyes drank up the abs that were finally on full display for her, something that she’d only see in glimpses when he lifts his shirt to wipe the sweat off his chin during practices.

Needy to touch the other, she finally reached out and roamed her hands gently against her boyfriend’s bound chest as she leaned in to kiss him. A gasp left Leon’s lips, a stranger to the contact in that area, allowing Sonia to slip her tongue into his open mouth making them kiss even more passionately.

Removing her mouth from his, she began to trail kisses down from his jawline, to his collarbone, onto the fabric of his binder, then to kiss and lick around his navel and hips.

Leon tried to keep himself from letting out his voice as he shook all over, aroused yet afraid from the unfamiliar sensations.

Noticing this, she looked up at him with concern.

“I’m okay. Keep….keep going.”

“Are you sure? I’m going to start soon.“

She pulled at his shorts with a gentle tug.

Leon couldn’t help but smile, letting out a breathy chuckle. “Aw…my girlfriend’s so sweet to me! Making sure I’m all sorted out.”

She giggled, giving his abdomen another kiss. “Shut up….”

With Sonia pulling down his shorts, Leon wiggled out of them to help make her job easier before she was finally face-to-face with his underwear.

This was it.

_She was finally going to give Leon a blowjob._

God, she could feel herself getting wetter just at the thought of it.

On the other hand, Leon looked down at the head of ginger hair between his legs, taking a deep breath at how extremely arousing the image itself was.

This was it.

His first-ever blowjob.

He prays to Arceus he won’t regret this afterwards.

Sonia then leaned it to mouth him through his underwear, and was surprised to feel something, although small, poking erect against the fabric.

 _“Gh…!”_ With a short yet sharp moan, Leon gripped onto his girlfriend’s locks “ _S-Sonia-_ ”

...oh my Arceus?

_Oh my Arceus._

Motivated to hear more of him and just feel more of him, she moaned over his sex, allowing the rumble from her voice act as a vibration against him, making Leon exhale once more. “Fuck…fuck, this is so-”

He was barely touched by anyone, not even by himself, making him realise why he was so hypersensitive to it all.

What more when she actually touches it directly..?

The answer to that question was about to be given when Sonia finally moved away from his groin. Dainty, painted nails traced his v-line before, at last, pulling down his underwear.

Leon couldn’t look.

He didn’t like how he looked down there, and was, bluntly, ashamed. Sonia didn’t move, making Leon think that perhaps this was a bad idea after all. That perhaps what she saw wasn’t what she expected or wanted. A bad feeling began to creep in his stomach before his girlfriend finally opened her mouth to speak again.

“ _Fuck_ , Leon…your dick is huge.”

As she licked the tip experimentally, she watched Leon twitch and gasp at the unfamiliar yet stimulating contact. Sonia let a thumb brush against his length to tease him, watching his face; brows furrowed, eyes closed, biting his lips as he tried so hard to hold back his moans.

“Arceus, _babe_ , you’re so hard…”

The ex-champion felt a fire scorch his entire being as Sonia addressed his privates as such. Shocked with how reassurance from something so dirty could boost his confidence and temporarily remove his dysphoria, Leon felt confident enough to open his eyes, tug at Sonia’s hair to directly look at her with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. 

“What are you waiting for? Didn’t you say you were going to choke on my dick?“

With the temptation, it only encouraged Sonia even further as she finally leaned in to envelop her entire mouth over his cock. Leonlet out a sharp gasp before entangling his fingers in her locks, tugging her closer to his body.

Making sure to avoid touching the lower parts of his sex, she continued to suck him, her head bobbing up and down while moaning into him, the sensations driving Leon insane. He continued to pant harder and harder as he whispered her name, his entire body tensing from the pleasure.

“ _Ngh, fuck-_ “ The way her lips wrapped around his cock, tongue lapping around his length, it was more than enough to drive him insane.

Using a free hand, Sonia trailed down to her entrance and began rub her clit before fingering herself just as Leon was doing beforehand. Sonia felt so powerful to do so much at once as she felt Leon bucking into her mouth, moaning along with her. Fuck, he’s been topping her for so long she didn’t even think that he could even moan like that.

She makes sure to remember this moment, the way Leon grips her head, guiding her head and thrusting into her mouth, listening to his gasps and whines as he moans her name, and the feeling of his hot, throbbing cock in her mouth with the taste of it on her tongue.

“ _S-Sonia, I’m close-_ ”

Between all his noises, Leon manages to whimper out enough for his lover to hear him as his girlfriend leans in for the finishing touch. She sucks hard on his dick, lips around his length as she keeps it inside her mouth, gently nudging the tip with her tongue.

And with a cry of her name, Leon pulls Sonia’s head close to him as he arches his back and comes for, possibly, the first time. He doesn’t know how to react to the climax, eyes shut and legs twitching from the overstimulation before his muscles finally relax, eyes slowly fluttering open before laying back down on the bed in a panting, drained mess.

Sonia pulls back from her boyfriend, giving his thigh a quick kiss before joining him on the bed.

“Arceus, that was….just….”

“Was…?”

Sonia raised an eyebrow, both looking for praise and worried about how she did before Leon let out a tired chuckle.

“ _Wow._ ”

She smiled, leaning into him as they finally cuddled onto the bed together. Skin-to-skin, for the first time. Well, the binder was still on, but she couldn’t really mind. He stared at the ceiling before Sonia spoke, making him glance at her.

“Really is something, isn’t it?“

He flushed again, feeling embarrassed as it dawns to him on what just happened. Leon laughs, leaning in to kiss Sonia’s forehead.

“More like, _you_ really are something, love.”

And Leon held her hand as they lay together, knowing that it was okay to hold another girl’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> hello again just fyi: yes, through the power of hrt, a transman can grow big peepee (can usually reach up to 3inches or less) and get erect !! WHAT A LIFELONG DREAM-
> 
> and i might wanna write about leon's childhood growing up trans if ever ppl want that ig


End file.
